


Zwanzig Dollar (Halloween-Special 2019)

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Es endet blutig, Gen, Halloween, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Eine Wunde, als Kind geschlagen... über viele Jahre im Herzen gegärt... und jetzt... endet es blutig





	Zwanzig Dollar (Halloween-Special 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Ich stehle nicht!

Sie hat es mir einfach nicht geglaubt.

Ich habe ihr nie Anlass dazu gegeben.  
Ja, ja. Ich weiß. Mom hat es nicht immer leicht gehabt mir mir. Ich war ein wilder Bengel. Ich habe eine Menge Mist gemacht, den Jungs in meinem Alter so machen. Mit 12 ist man halt kein Engel. 

Ich hab meine neuen Hosen dreckig gemacht und zerrissen.  
Habe die Nachbarin geärgert, aber die blöde Kuh war eben eine nervige alte Tante, die nur gemeckert hat, egal, was wir Kinder getan haben, und wir waren ihr immer zu laut.  
Ich war faul in der Schule, meine Noten ließen zu wünschen übrig, aber Gott sei Dank war ich nicht dumm. Hab mich daher immer irgendwie gerade noch so durchgeschummelt.  
Na ja, auf den Elternabenden hatte Mom dennoch immer ne Menge auszustehen, denn wenn irgendwelche Streiche ausgeheckt waren, war ich meist vorne mit dabei.  
Gut, ich gebe zu, im Haushalt habe ich oftmals auch nur dann einen Finger gerührt, wenn sie mir angedroht hat, das Laptop wegzuschließen und das Internet abzubestellen.

Einfach war es sicher nicht für sie.

Aber – ich habe sie nie belogen.  
Und ich habe nie gestohlen.

Und daher hat es mir so weh getan, als sie mich beschuldigt hat und mir nicht geglaubt hat.  
Es waren zwanzig Dollar aus ihrer verdammten Haushaltskasse verschwunden.  
Keine Ahnung, wo die hingekommen sind.  
Ob sie so ein Handwerker geklaut hat, der am Tag zuvor die tropfende Heizung repariert hat?  
Oder die alte Nachbarin? Die kam schließlich ständig zum klatschen rüber. Und um sich über mich und die anderen Kinder der Siedlung zu beschweren.  
Vielleicht hat Mom sie auch einfach ausgegeben und sich nicht mehr erinnert …  
Inzwischen bin ich erwachsen und weiß, dass einem so etwas passieren kann.

Wie auch immer.  
Ich habe sie nicht genommen.

Ich schwöre bei Gott und allem was mir heilig ist... also wohl eher World of Warcraft und den Göttern des Internet, dem heiligen Spotify und …  
ja, ich lass ja die blöden Witze schon.  
Egal.  
Ich habe das verfluchte Geld nicht genommen!

Und Mom hat mir nicht geglaubt. Sie hat mir nicht einmal zugehört. Meine Schuld stand für sie fest. Sie hat mir nicht vertraut.

Sie hat mir nicht vertraut!

Und das habe ich nicht verzeihen können.  
Ich war zwölf, aber von diesem Tag an hat sich mein Leben geändert. Ich habe nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr gesprochen.  
Ich wollte es ihr erklären, habe sie angefleht, mir zu glauben, doch sie hat mich nur so angesehen...  
Also habe ich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr geredet.

Sie begann, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
Pah!  
Hat mich zu Therapeuten geschleppt. Zu Ärzten.  
Meine Sprechfähigkeit war unbeeinträchtigt, hat man ihr gesagt. Ich habe überall ganz normal gesprochen.  
Nur nicht mit ihr. Kein Wort. Nie wieder.

Psychisch sei ich auch in Ordnung. Eigentlich. Jedenfalls fand man nichts.  
Ich habe mit den Therapeuten geredet. Über alles. Nun, fast. Darüber nicht.  
Habe aber sonst normal geredet. Mit jedem.  
Nur nicht mit ihr.

Habe den Therapeuten alles erzählt.  
Nur nicht von dieser Wut.

Diese Wut, die in mir gewachsen ist, je länger ich sie Tag für Tag sah. Und nicht mit ihr sprach.  
Die endlose Wut.  
Ich habe doch das verdammte Geld nicht genommen!

Ob ich... wirklich in Ordnung wäre. Hat sie die letzte Therapeutin gefragt. Sie wüsste nicht mehr was sie tun sollte.  
Alles wäre gut, sagte die Frau. Jedenfalls wüsste sie nicht, woran es läge, dass ich nicht mit Mom redete...  
Oh, aber ich wusste es.  
Diese Wut.

DIESE WUT!  
Irgendwann zog ich aus. Highschhool-Abschluss, na ja, den hab ich ganz gut hingekriegt. Da ich zu Hause nicht mehr redete, hatte ich mehr Zeit. Hab sie unter anderem für die Schule genutzt. Damit ich ne Chance hatte auf dem Job Markt. Wollte einfach weg.

Jobmäßig war es dann dennoch schwierig. Weil... man hielt mich für komisch. Weil ich nicht mit ihr redete und keiner wusste, wieso. Das hatte sich herumgesprochen, Kleinstädte sind so.

Bin dann weggegangen. Nach Portland gezogen, da kannte mich keiner.  
Jahrelang habe ich sie nicht gesehen . Warum auch. Wir telefonierten nicht. Wie auch. Sie hat versucht, mich anzurufen. Aber ich habe nichts gesagt. Ich habe nicht mit ihr geredet.  
Ich war nur wütend.  
Ich habe das verfickte Geld nicht genommen!  
Sie hat mir nicht vertraut, hat mir nicht geglaubt!  
Ich verspürte nur DIESE WUT!

Und dann... gestern. In der Bar, in der ich arbeite.  
Geld hat in der Kasse gefehlt. Es war meine Schicht.  
Es fehlten zwanzig Dollar.  
Zwanzig beschissene Dollar.  
Und man hat mich verdächtigt.

Der Chef hat mich ins Büro bestellt. Heute Vormittag.  
Er war da, sein Sohn, unser Schichtleiter.  
Und mein Kollege. Der schon ewig hier arbeitet. Ich nicht. Bin erst seit ein paar Monaten hier. Also musste ich es gewesen sein.

Ich...  
habe...  
das...  
gottverfluchte...  
Geld...  
NICHT...  
GENOMMEN...  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ich stehle nicht.  
ICH STEHLE NICHT!

Ich habe meine Fehler.  
Ich kann schwer vergeben. Ist das einer davon?  
Mag sein.

Ich werde schnell wütend.  
Ist das einer?  
Vielleicht.

Wütend.  
WUT!!!!!  
Ich verspüre diese WUT!!!!!

Ist es ein Fehler, dass meine Hände so nass sind?  
Vielleicht.  
Von...Blut...  
sicher.  
Ein Fehler, okay, gebe ich zu.  
Mag sein, dass ich morde, schlachte, aufschlitze...  
aber ich stehle nicht.

Ja, ich habe sie gekillt. Mit dem großen scharfen Messer, mit dem wir sonst immer die Zitronenschnitze schneiden.  
Es gleitet in das Fleisch wie in heiße Butter.  
Das Blut hat schon eine ziemliche Schweinerei gemacht. Wird schwierig das wieder von der wunderschönen alten Kupfertheke zu schrubben.

Ja, sie liegen da. In ihrem Blut. Gott, die Schreie waren unangenehm. Idioten.  
Mich zu beschuldigen!  
ICH HABE NICHT GESTOHLEN!  
NOCH NIE!

Nun, die Theke wird jemand anders säubern.  
Ich nehme Urlaub.

Ich fahre Mom besuchen.

Ich werde ihr erklären, dass ich nicht stehle.

Ich werde MOM besuchen.

Wo ist das Messer ...


End file.
